


Mon petit frère, de l'autre côté

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Childhood, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Child Abandonment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariane et Phèdre pensent qu'elles vont avoir un petit frère. C'est plus compliqué que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon petit frère, de l'autre côté

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "ah, la famille" de mytho-manie.

"Je te dis que oui ! Regarde, elle est toujours couchée, et elle a un gros ventre. C'était exactement comme ça quand c'était _toi_ la petite soeur !" 

Si Ariane était d'une parfaite bonne foi, elle reconnaîtrait qu'elle ne se rappelle plus vraiment la naissance de Phèdre. Elle était trop petite elle-même. C'est Androgée qui lui a tout raconté.

Et Phèdre semble tout ignorer du principe d'une mission de reconnaissance secrète, parce qu'elle se précipite en courant vers Pasiphae en criant "Maman, maman, je vais avoir un petit frère ? Je ne serai plus la plus petite ?"

Pasiphae a un sursaut, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappée. Mais un instant après, elle serre Phèdre dans ses bras, en lui murmurant "Peut-être, ma chérie, peut-être."

Ariane se précipite pour partager le calin, parce que maintenant l'expédition secrète est perdue, parce qu'on ne laisse pas sa soeur profiter des bonnes choses toute seule, et parce que maman pleure peut-être, alors elle préfère ne pas regarder.

* * *

"Monsieur Dédale..."

"Princesse..."

"Vous êtes un scientifique. Quand une femme a un gros ventre, et est fatiguée, cela veut dire que je vais avoir un petit... qu'elle va avoir un bébé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Princesse, je suis un ingénieur, pas un médecin. Mais dans le cas général, tu as raison. Sauf s'il meurt, ou si..." Il grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe, qu'Ariane n'arrive pas à entendre. Elle a l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Il n'aurait pas pu juste le penser, et elle n'aurait pas été frustrée de ne pas savoir ?

"Monsieur Dédale, vous n'êtes peut-être pas un médecin, mais vous êtes un génie !" s'exclame Ariane, avec le ton le plus princier qu'elle peut atteindre. "Je suis certaine que vous pouvez empêcher mon petit frère de mourir !"

Mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur, cela devrait être, si elle envisageait toutes les possibilités. Pas de chance, la place de petite soeur est déjà prise.

Dédale a un grand soupir, et Ariane est presque sûre que c'est celui où il n'a pas envie de faire quelque chose, mais s'y attelle quand même. Elle décide qu'elle est très satisfaite de son entrevue.

* * *

"Je vous assure !" s'exclame Androgée, "elle n'est pas aussi connue que la Pythie ou d'autres prophétesses, mais elle est juste douée ! Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, il faut aller lui demander. Elle a prédit que je gagnerais la dernière course, en tout cas !

Ariane serre contre elle l'amphore de vin qu'elle a volée à la table royale. Phèdre transporte les petits gâteaux. L'avantage d'une prophétesse que personne ne connaît, c'est que les offrandes sont limitées, et qu'elle acceptera des enfants qui ont une question à lui poser.

La femme a les pieds nus et les cheveux sales, mais les petites pierres qu'elle utilise pour sa divination brillent plus que les trésors royaux, et elle semble entrer en transe quand les reflets effleurent son visage.

"Ton petit frère te vengera sur des points de mort !" crie-t-elle, en désignant Androgée. Puis, pointant Ariane de son doigt croche "Ta petite soeur te vengera sur des points d'amour."

Ariane et Androgée sortent de chez la prophétesse, pensifs. Seule Phèdre jubile. "Vous avez entendu ? Vous avez entendu ? On en aura un !"

* * *

Le ventre de Pasiphae se vide, même si elle semble plus malade que jamais, mais elle ne ramène aucun petit frère dans ses bras. Ariane n'ose rien demander.

Même Phèdre n'ose rien demander pendant tout le premier jour. Le lendemain, elle n'arrive pas à résister.

"Maman, et mon petit frère ?"

Pasiphae ne pleure pas cette fois, et Ariane comprend qu'elle attendait la question. "Il va bien, ma chérie. Mais il ne sera pas avec nous. Il est parti, loin, tu comprends."

Ariane pense que Phèdre est un bébé de la croire. Pourtant, en se promenant dans la ville, elles tombent sur un nouveau mur, immense, on n'en voit pas le bout, et Phèdre demande "Est-ce que mon petit frère est de l'autre côté ? Je veux y aller !"

Pasiphae pâlit, crie "Non !" et Ariane ne comprend pas, parce que ce mur n'est pas loin du tout, et parce que son petit frère est certainement mort à la naissance, malgré les moitié d'assurances de Dédale, et pourtant son ton est celui de maman quand elle leur ment.

"Il n'est vraiment pas mort ?" demande-t-elle à haute voix, perdue.

Phèdre la fixe d'un air obstiné, comme pour l'en persuader. Et maman, murmure, comme pour elle-même "Il vaut parfois mieux être mort que d'être tout seul."

Ariane ne comprend pas.

Elle comprendra, beaucoup plus tard.


End file.
